She's a Lady
by JJ03090
Summary: <html><head></head>Chiara Vargas starts out one school day like any other, with a grimace and a bad attitude, But one day she meets someone new... Someone interesting, someone who makes her blush an entirely whole lot. Can this new Castilian girl change her outlook on school? On Life? [KINDA FLUFFY BUT HEY THERE MIGHT BE SOME SMUT! READ PLS XD NYO!SPAMANO]</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So heres this new story I was working on whilst I am trying not to pass out, cause I feel entirely sick. Ugh just too much to do… But ENJOY!**

I sighed walking through the school building on Monday. It was still nearly dark outside as I did so, I was much too tired to be awake and at school in the least. My stupid annoying sister had kept me up all night with her boy drama. That and I had to study for a test in the stupid class of science. I attempted to fix my hair as I walked through the building. It made me sick being here of the most part. This school was filled entirely with dumb-asses, stupid girls, stupid boys, and stupid teachers who teach nothing but shit…

Some people say I am a pessimist, but i like to look at myself as more of a realist.

Chiara Vargas at your service, not really…

I take a deep breath and in my mother tongue mutter my discomfort. I hate this place, the obnoxious lights hurt my frail, greenish-hazel eyes, the noise of the people talking and muttering about things that shouldn't matter in the slightest, is unbearable. It is too loud, too dark, and too irritating for me. I sigh and walk down the halls with the most confidant, clumsy walk. I cannot stand to wear heels, I would topple over in two seconds flat.

I sigh and run a hand through the straightened hair, If i let it loose without straightening it, there would be brownish locks all about. That would be simply disastrous. I sigh and continue to walk, trying to remember where my locker is. I don't use it much but for some stupid reason i left my purse in it on friday. _Nonno_ got all upset, thinking someone would steal it.

But honestly anyone who would put a hand on my locker, would probably lose it. I sighed walking down the hall, _What number was it?_

_121_

_122_

_123_

_126_

I stop suddenly taking a moment to evaluate the few lockers standing infront of me. Squinting my eyes and looking for the one that stands out I exhale, It takes but a moment for me to walk up to one, now I am probably wrong of course. I always am wrong, but it was worth a try, I mean I lost the piece of paper we had received at the beginning of the year. It was mid-way into the year by now. I growled and then tried to input my code into the locker but it ended up being wrong. I growled and slammed my delicate fist into the locker, almost immediately cringing back in pain.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! _Che cazzo! Cazzo! Che cazzo!" _I squealed, I looked down at my hand and then growled at the reddish tint it had seemed to have taken on. It was then that i hear something, it was the most feminine giggle I could have imagined at the moment. It made my shoulder draw back in an unexplainable vex. I was about to yell when I looked at the the person. My cheeks turned red and I immediately looked away."Bastard! Don't laugh at me!" I yelled. But she continued to giggle.

Whilst I was blushing madly like a fool, I drunk in her features. High cheekbones, somewhat like mine, but hers made her entire face light up. She had a wide smile, that was much like mine as well, but it wasn't like I smiled much. She looked at me and tried to talk through her giggles, but what I heard mixed with the giggles was a strongly accented voice. Now she wasn't American, though they have one of the most complex languages, the most complex spelling, and the most irritating voices, they are distinguishable. They look like all different kind of people though. They have the strangest styles of fashion. But back to the topic, she had an interesting voice. Her skin was tan, but not dark, her eyes were this beautiful green that simply caught my attention. Also she was tall, much taller than I. I was five-foot-four on a good day. She had to be at least five, to six inches taller than I. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the words,_ Vamos España!_

"_Perdón! Perdóname!"_

Oh.

My cheeks were still an undeniable red color, and my heart was still beating quickly. But I think that I figured out what country she hailed from. She was of Spanish descent. She looked European. Maybe from the Iberian peninsula… I couldn't really tell with the language. I don't speak Spanish or Portuguese… So I was sort of lost there. Sure Italian was similar to the two dialects, but you couldn't be sure.

"Hello? Chica? Have I broke you?" She asked waving a hand in front of my face. My blush of course only darkened as she smiled in a good nature-ish fashion. It was then I realized that I had tuned out everything she had said before that moment. Her dark chocolate colored hair was pulled up into a fluffy little pony tail on her head. I couldn't seem to speak. It was like I forgot English entirely.

It was sudden snap of embarrassment from my brain that shoved the words out of my mouth," Bastard! I'm not a child! Don't talk to me like that!" I said loudly and angrily. Maybe a little too loud because one of the bald, (fat) male teachers looked over at us.

Now any logical person would have cringed back in disgust over my statement, they would have turned away sticking their nose us at my spoiled talk, my attitude, and my vulgarity in language. I was partially fuming though, my face was of course redder than a beat and my hands had curled up into fists. My sweater now showed my bony shoulders poking through them. I took a deep breath and then got ready to turn away so this girl could judge me to her friends and what not.

But she laughed. "Aww! _Tú eres muy linda_!" She said smiling and reaching out to pinch my cheek, like my mother used to, and my _nonno_ does. It surprised me so, I didn't have time to react quick enough, but soon enough I slapped her tannish hand away. My heart was beating too quickly and I surely didn't like it.

"Don't touch me! You stupid _puttanna!" _I squeaked. I doubt she knew what the word meant, but it was still some of the only insults I knew, I wasn't very good with many insults in this new language, but I always kept the Italian ones in my pocket, like a knife, ready to whip out and cause a mess.

She giggled again and let my cheek go. "I mean no harm! I am only here to ask why you are vandalizing my locker." She stated simply with the smallest bit of a flirty sass to her tone. She kept the smile paste into her lips. It seemed too genuine it scared me for the most part. I tried to shrug off the feeling and such but it made me so goddamn anxious."This is y-your locker?" I asked sounding a bit squeaky and still a tad bit cross.

She nodded and then walked past me going up to the locker and spinning the code around her lock before seeing it pop open, I mentally face-palmed. How could I have forgotten my own locker number, dammit, I blame Feliciana, god I couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than i am right this very moment.

"I will give you a hint. 125, is Francine's , and 127 is Jultchen's, so yours is one of the other ones." She smiled and then ruffled my already messy-ish brown locks. Then she walked away. I had never seen her before. Probably an upperclassman I didn't know. I sighed and then huffed loudly, this was surely going to be a long day.

**Well this is new. I know, I know, "J you have so many other incomplete stories!" I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! WE NEED SOME NYO SHIT IN THIS PLACE OKAY?! ALRIGHT SO LETS WRAP THIS UP AND ALL OF THAT!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe well I love making this cute story. And besides Amelia I am going to come up with another story WHEN I get bored in school tomorrow. It is going to be yaoi and shit so make sure your paying attenion to the next few days of this account. Amelia's going to be updated next week and She's a lady will be updated probably next week too**

**Story time,**

I sighed as I spent my day thinking about that crazy _puttanna_ that I had met this morning. It was kind of crazy because during the class of mathematics, which of course I hate, the teacher threw his chalk at me hitting me straight in the head.

I growled and then snapped my attention to the skinny, ugly bastard."What is it your stupid-ass wants! I'm only here because I am forced to!" No one in the class was really surprised by my outburst, I did it frequently.

I think the bastard just hated me,"Chiara you have detention with me, _again_." He said with a smirk that made me uneasy. I didn't like this guy, you see he seemed a lot like that pervert Francine. He was always looking at the girls as they left his room. Sure going to an all girls school is a perverts dream.

I wish he would get fired. It would make me feel so much better."Whatever dipshit." I growled looking at the ground and sighing as the bell rang. I stood up and began to collect my notebooks and such, slinging by bag over my shoulder. I was eager to get out of this creepy bastards classroom.

I began to walk from the room when I heard my name. I turned around and breathed out slowly and carefully, relief covering my features. It wasn't that creepy ass pervert, it was Madeline,"Chiara! Wait up!" I heard as I slowed my pace. In this stupid hell hole, she was basically the only friend that I had. Everyone else hated me, honestly, I hated all of them too.

I sighed and looked over to her,"I hate that bastard. He's fucking creepy…He reminds me of my uncle.." I said not able to stop a shiver from creeping up my spine and staying there for a moment before it passed, Maddie's eyes were confused for a moment and then she bowed her head,"Yeah on the first day of school he told me that I had a nice behind, how do people like that work in schools?" She asked softly. I shrugged before I took in a a deep breath.

"Hey wanna meet up later? I mean to do school work and stuff… You don't have to…" I chuckled,"_Si! Si! _Use your words Maddie! I need to give you some lessons on how to be assertive." Her cheeks were flushed and she nodded happily,"After detention why not meet up at my house." She nodded and then I sighed off to Honors Literature. I was what they called gifted, in writing at least.

They put me in a senior class. Two entire grades above me, it was pretty sucky walking into a room with people I hate more than I hate than that stupid-ass teacher. I sighed and waved my goodbye to Maddie before walking into the class and sitting down. I sat in my usual desk. In the back of the room, Mrs. Kendra didn't care what I did in the back of the class as long as I am working for the most part. I sighed and pulled out a book and began to read. A few poems by Edgar Allan Poe and some of his short stories, I adored _The Mask of the Red Death. _

It was so delicately put together, and it was so descriptive of the deaths it made my soul content. Sure that sounded bloody and gory, but I really appreciated when a character died logically or in a way that made sense.

It made the story much better.

I was snapped back into focus by two hands clapping together, "Well class! I am happy to announce that we again, have a new addition to our family. Hailing from the Great Empire of Spain—." My cheeks were already red as I realized what she was talking about.

_No. No. No. Don't be her. Please. Please. Por favore! Dios mio! Don't be her!_

Of course I had the gaul to look up at her. I felt my face redden as I saw her smiling face as she introduced herself,"—_Me llamo Isabelle Maria Carriedo_!—" She said cheekily and I was trying to hide my face behind Poe's poems. I doubt she even knew I existed, but I didn't want to take that chance. I stared down at the poems and then tried not to predict what was going to happen next.

"Why don't you take a seat over there next to Jultchen and Chiara. Right in between them!"

…_WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!_

I didn't say anything and just hoped she didn't notice me. If she did, I was just going to cuss her out, yeah that would work! Most definitely! I sighed and was surprised, half-relieved, and half-disappointed that she didn't say a word to me all class. It was strange, she talked to that stupid potato muncher, the really, really, white one.

I huffed and crossed my arms and had a hard time paying attention to the lesson. I was just thinking about how she was so rejecting right now. Playing with my head like that, I hated people like that.

She continued to talk on and on about some sort of dance, I didn't pay attention to social events much honestly. I felt all of this disappointment turning into a red hot anger. I clenched up my hands into fists and took a deep breath. "Will you shut the fuck up. I can't hear the goddamn lesson, you stupid bitch." I hissed through the skin of my teeth.

Jultchen looked at me,"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeeeeee." I wanted to choke the bitch out. Sure my anger got me into weird places but I felt it overwhelming me again. I stood from my desk pushing it over and putting both of my hands on her desk,"You want to fucking say that again?! I'm sure you don't!"

Jultchen smirked,"Fine fight slut! I will kick your lame ass—!" "Ladies! Sit down right now! Or off to the office both of you!" the teacher yelled from the front of the classroom. All eyes were on us. I felt my anger blush at my cheeks. I felt my fists clench up and I was breathing heavily. I didn't realize how bad I looked until there was a soft hand unfolding my angry hands. "That is enough _linda. _Let's go take a walk." The words were in my ear and I tore from her grip beginning to walk toward the door. I threw it open and began to walk, every move was crippled by anger.

I heard Isabelle talking with the teacher about something in the background. I didn't care I didn't want to be in the same room as her, or anyone for the matter, I hated all of them! I hated them all!" I breathed in and out until I was sure that I was alone. I'm not sure where that bastard had gone but I was so mad, I needed to hit something. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into a nearby wall.

Over, and over, and over.

I got lost in how good it was to take out everyones stupidity on a wall. It didn't take long before there was blood dripping down my fingers from my knuckles cracking. I was soon restrained, maybe it was the police officer again. I don't think that he liked me much because I was always causing trouble. I couldn't help my anger. I wasn't weak, but I was small.

I heard soft words whispered into my ear. It couldn't be the cop, if this was him then that would be really creepy. I turned my head and saw her. I began to blush, but soon there was no use in being so tan, My face was covered in red from seeing her, she was so beautiful. It was hard to fathom. I could hardly stand it. "Come on_ chica,_ I don't think hurting the wall was going to help us here was it?" I didn't want to respond but I just shook my head.

It took a minute for me to collect myself. I then took a deep breath in and broke the connection," Don't a touch me.. I don't know you.." I said lamely. Well there went my sincere, _Thank you for getting me out of trouble. _

She didn't seem to dampen at my remark. She just grabbed my hand which was beginning to ache. I felt a few tears of pain sting in my eyes. "Ow." I groaned. "Let me go, I'll go back and be good." I mumbled yanking my hand back stubbornly. "No. We need to go and wash this up. You look the hurt. Are you alright?" She asked. I wanted to cry for some reason, I nodded my head and took in a deep breath.

"Alright. We are going to Mrs. Nurse, then i am going to take you somewhere for lunch period." I wanted to protest but she was already pulling me to my feet. I cringed and tried to pull my aching hand away from her. She had a grip like iron.

Then we began to walk off

**Oh goodness where will they go? Lesbian drama~ Jk but very much drama. Okay so Yeah I know where they are going but you don't! Ish gonna be cute! Yeah so this chapter was kind of scatter brained cause I'm sick and I have a lot on my mind lately and it is around ten o' clock for me so I and going to post this and go to bed so goodnight!**

**Love you all**

**-J**


End file.
